


Beautiful Addiction

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Drug Use, It's Vampire's Venom, M/M, Other Supernatural Beings Also Known, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, kind of, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: However, Derek didn’t want random vampire to bite him. He wasn’t suicidal. He just wanted to forget for a while.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 227





	Beautiful Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Cherik fanfic which I couldn’t find?? If you know the fanfic that I meant, please let me know so that I can put it in here orz. 
> 
> Warning: there is no drug usage in here, but the vampire’s venom has the same effect.

Even as Derek stood there at the end of the queue of the club, he knew it was a bad idea. But he really needed to get _drunk_ , and as a werewolf, there wasn’t many options to reach the level of drunkenness that Derek wanted.

The first one was of course wolfsbane-induced alcohol. But Derek didn’t want that at the moment. Because it took too long—since werewolves could only consume limited amount of wolfsbane in one drink unless Derek wanted to kill himself—and Derek wanted something quicker, but less risky.

Well, though when Derek re-thought about the other option for werewolves to get drunk, he couldn’t really say that it was _less risky_. Because the only other option for werewolves to get drunk is through vampire’s venom. Which meant that Derek had to let a vampire suck off his blood while the vampire injected their venom into his body, and let the venom worked just like alcohol, affected the receptor that handle neurotransmitter in his brain and he could get drunk. The process took faster than wolfsbane and the effect last longer, so Derek could really enjoy it.

However, Derek didn’t want random vampire to bite him. He wasn’t _suicidal_. He just wanted to forget for a while. And so, the only safe way to get a vampire to bite him was by paying a visit to a vampire club. Just like its name, it was basically a club for vampire to feed on people legally, where the patrons were being screened carefully, and the vampire members also being screened just as strictly.

Derek had registered and filled the form few days ago, and just received the acceptance email this morning along with his member ID, and he didn’t delay any longer to visit the club immediately that night.

Even though he was currently thinking that this was probably a bad idea.

But he was so desperate. His girlfriend—now ex-girlfriend though—actually tried to burn his whole family alive few months back, and the whole court process was just finished. Kate—that ex—sentenced with a very long time in prison but still, Derek couldn’t get rid of the pain and guilt easily. He needed something, to distract him, and this vampire club was the only option left for him now.

He didn’t tell Laura about it of course. Because Laura would definitely talk him out of it, and Derek didn’t want that.

There were few clubs as such in Beacon Hills, but after some digging, Derek deemed that Ród was the best option. The review was great, and the rules were being explained in details. Their security was tight too, so that everything happened in Ród would stay in Ród. Derek liked it.

The queue dissipated after a while, and now it was Derek turned to stand in front of the bouncer; a guy bigger than Derek, wearing only wife-beater and jeans, all black. A huge tattoo covered most of his arms and torso, something that shaped like feathers and an eagle’s beak. The guy didn’t smell like vampire, or even werewolf, but Derek didn’t dwell on it since it wasn’t his business, showed him his member ID instead. After the guy gave him an affirmative nod and handed him a black and blue wristband—black for werewolf, blue for first timer (God, Derek had read the explanation in the web and he didn’t like that term at all, but since it was what he was, he couldn’t say anything. It was for safety reason after all)—Derek stepped inside. He saw the club was already pretty crowded, but not too packed so he could still navigate his way easily inside, mingling between people. He saw some people with green wristband, meant that they were probably regular already, but he didn’t focus on them unless they had red in it. Red was the marker for vampires.

Derek walked slowly through the club, avoided as much people as much people as he could even though he knew he should _mingle_ to find the right vampires for the night. However, he just couldn’t _do it_. Every vampire he bumped into didn’t smell _right_. He was being very picky, he was well aware of that, thank you very much, especially since vampires weren’t actually made to smell good to werewolves’ nose. Derek should just grab the nearest vampire, made a deal with them, got himself drunk, and be done for the night. That was it. But still.

Derek sighed softly to himself. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Maybe it was actually a sign for him to just get out of here and forget about getting drunk by vampire. He should just settle for wolfsbane-induced alcohol. He could go home now, picked some bottles on the way home and cried himself to sleep like he always did usually.

He turned around and about to head out from the club when someone bumped into him with a soft, “Ouf!”

Derek moved back a little so that the person could get his balance again, but the movement also made him be able to see the guy clearly. And Derek’s eyes widened. Never in his life, he saw someone _so attractive_.

The guy looked so damn young and very pale—and seeing from the red band on his wrist, he was definitely a vampire. No wonder. If this guy was turned when he was in teenager, he would look like a teenager forever—with eye-color like honey; gold and warm. His lips were pink and plush. He had moles scattered across his cheek and neck and for a split second, Derek wondered whether he was actually a vampire because he wanted to _bite_ so badly. His hair was short, styled as if he just rolled out of the bed after amazing sex—or he probably kind of had just done amazing sex, Derek couldn’t really tell—but Derek definitely wanted to run his fingers through it.

“Sorry,” the guy said, grimaced apologetically. “Being a supernatural being fix my clumsiness, they said. Well, they’re wrong. I still have two left feet.” He offered Derek a smile which Derek tried to reciprocated though he was sure he looked like a constipated guy instead. “Oh! You’re looking for a biter!” he said again when he caught the sight of Derek’s wristband. “First timer here as well. Must be exciting. Any luck so far? Or do you need help finding the right vampire? I can give you some recommendations.” The guy looked around them and then pointed at people, though Derek was too busy staring so he wasn’t really paying attention. “Isaac over there is very charming. He will make your first time great. Or Scott! The guy who looks like a puppy over there. Very gentle and attentive. You’ll like it.” The guy stopped talking and smiled wider to Derek and this time, Derek could see the tip of his pointy fangs.

And _oh_ , how the sight did things to Derek’s body. He imagined how those pretty mouth closed around his skin, when the fangs pierced it… Derek would let this guy bite him _anywhere_.

“I want you,” was what came out of Derek’s mouth instead.

The smile faded a little as the guy looked at Derek confusedly. “Are you sure?”

Derek nodded, because he really couldn’t trust his voice right now.

The guy stared at Derek, as if wanted to make sure that he was really, really sure with it and Derek hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt, and the guy agreed. After a moment, he nodded at Derek.

“Okay then. You wanna go to the private room or here is preferable?”

The guy was being considerate. Being in an enclosed space alone with a vampire could be uncomfortable for most people and he was offering Derek an out. However, Derek didn’t know which one was worse; being alone with this guy in the private room, or here in public. Derek was sure his reaction over the bit would be downright embarrassing. But being embarrassing in private was less awful, so he shook his head at Stiles. “Back room will be better.” He knew it was pretty reckless, but Derek trusted Ród vetting system.

Stiles smiled softened a little, then gestured at Derek to follow him. “Come on,” he said. “My name’s Stiles, by the way. Stiles Stilinski. Sounds fake, I know, but my first name is actually very Polish and people nowadays can’t stop butchering it, so Stiles. Just call me Stiles. How about you?”

“Derek,” he answered, didn’t offer his last name but Stiles just nodded and beamed at him.

“Nice to meet you, Derek.”

_God he had the most amazing smile_.

“You must be wondering how old am I,” Stiles said, misinterpreted Derek’s starstruck expression. “I was turned when I was seventeen, so that’s how I look all the time, but don’t worry. My actual age is very, very legal,” he added with a playful smile. Derek nearly whimpered because _fuck, Stiles was so fucking gorgeous._

And actually, even though Derek agreed that he looked young physically, there was something about how Stiles brought himself that made it clear that he was an adult. Despite being so clumsy. Derek guessed probably Stiles was a little over seventy. He did say his name was very Polish. He probably migrated here after all the chaos during World War. But if Stiles wasn’t going to tell his age, Derek wouldn’t pry.

Stiles led them to the backroom and greeted the security there in a friendly manner. From the way the security smiled at him, Derek guessed Stiles was a regular here. Because the security for the backroom never smiled since the very first time Derek stepped inside the club. He was just standing there, looking menacing with his white hair and yellow-golden eyes. Derek didn’t bother to greet the security though, knew he wouldn’t get the same treatment as Stiles, and trailed behind Stiles to walk further into the room.

Stiles stopped in front of one empty room—they said it was a back room, but it was more like small quarter instead. With a sofa big enough so that they could lay down if they wanted to. Stiles walked in, closed the curtain behind them and made sure it was secured enough before he sat down and patted the sofa next to him.

“How do you want to do it, Derek? I’m good with sitting down. That will be more comfortable for you I guess, since this is your first time. But if you want to lay down, I’m good too.”

Derek sat himself down next to Stiles slowly, considering his option. Laying down for first timer would be too intimate in Derek’s opinion, and besides, he wouldn’t be able to handle laying down together with _Stiles_ , so he cleared his throat and said, “Sitting down.”

Stiles nodded, turned his body slightly so he could face Derek. “I’m not going to bite you on your neck,” he said. Derek hoped he didn’t look so di “You’re a werewolf, I know you won’t be comfortable with that, so maybe forearm will be the best place to do it.”

Derek could only nod because Stiles was the expert here.

“I’m only going to take few sips, as per Ród’s regulation. The alarm on my wristband will alerted Geralt out at the front if I broke that regulation, so you don’t need to worry about your safety. You see how big and burly Geralt is. He’s even bigger than you. He is trained to wrench me off of you when the situation demands.”

“But,” Stiles continued. “If you feel uncomfortable even before I reach my maximum limit, you can always ask me to stop anytime. I won’t mind. Alright?”

Derek nodded, but Stiles still looked at him, waiting, so Derek said, “Okay,” before Stiles nodded in satisfaction.

“I will come closer now so that I will be comfortable,” Stiles said, once again waited until Derek gave him a soft okay before he moved till their legs pressed close. Derek couldn’t feel Stiles’ body warmth at all, but the contact still made him warm all over. And with Stiles being so attentive, Derek was pretty sure he was _so gone_ already. Despite being a stranger, Stiles didn’t make him uncomfortable at all. Also, the guy smelt good. Still had the baseline smell for all vampire which was the tangy scent of blood, but under it, Derek could also smell something sweet and rich. Derek wouldn’t mind burying his nose on Stiles’ neck so he could get more of his scent.

But now, Derek was here so Stiles could make him get drunk. So, instead of scenting the vampire, Derek offered his forearm instead, which Stiles took gently. Stiles’ skin felt like marble against his skin, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Stiles brought it to his mouth, and looked at Derek.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

And then Stiles opened his mouth to lick his forearm. The sight was so hot it made Derek’s pulse jumped, he was pretty sure Stiles could feel it with his tongue because he let out a satisfied growl before he opened his mouth wider and let his fangs broke Derek’s skin.

The sensation was almost immediate. At first, Derek felt a piercing pain, but soon after, the pain subdued and replaced by… a whole lot of emotion Derek couldn’t really describe. His body felt light, as if he was floating, and every nerve in his body felt so much _pleasure_ that Derek was sure much, much better than any orgasms he ever felt in his whole life. He probably let out a moan, but Derek didn’t care. He didn’t have control over his body but he felt _so damn good_ he didn’t care about anything else.

He wanted this to last forever.

But of course, it wasn’t. Because the next thing he knew, Stiles already pulled away from him. Derek still felt the buzz, felt _drunk_ in a very good way, so he didn’t even hold back his whimper.

Stiles chuckled softly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave Derek a gorgeous smirk. “You taste so damn good I almost didn’t want to stop, but I got my fill already, big guy.”

Stiles had his fingers on Derek’s hand, his thumb rubbed soothing circle on it that made Derek felt so calm. He was drunk and calm, and for the first time in he didn’t know how long, he didn’t feel miserable.

“Do you want me to go, or stay?”

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ hand. “Stay.”

A soft, “As you wish,” from Stiles was the last thing Derek heard before he fell asleep, comfortable, tucked next to the vampire.

Coming to this club wasn’t a so bad decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
